rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Око Пинкосты
Око Пинкосты (англ. The Eye of Pincosta) — тринадцатый эпизод второго сезона мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Премьера эпизода состоится 17 февраля 2019 года. Синопсис Перевод = Чтобы вытащить Юджина из тюрьмы, Рапунцель придется объединиться с его бывшей девушкой Стальян и найти алмаз, который Фицерберт и Стальян украли много лет назад. |-| Оригинал = To get Eugene out of jail, Rapunzel has to band together with Eugene’s ex-fiancée Stalyan: they need to find a diamond that Eugene and Stalyan stole years ago. Сюжет 200px|thumb|left|Юджина арестовывают Друзья продолжают свой путешествие по пути из чёрных камней, но у них неожиданно заканчивается еда и они вынуждены остановиться в маленькой деревушке под названием Пинкоста. Юджин не желает останавливать в данном населенном пункте, так как он давным-давно он украл там некую ценную вещь. Рапунцель убеждает его, что местное население давно уже забыло об этом и ему не о чем беспокоиться, но сразу же после прибытия в Пинкосту местное население схватывает Фицерберта и доставляет его к местному констеблю. 200px|thumb|right|Констебль зачитывает приговор Фицерберту В тюрьме выясняется, что много лет назад Фицерберт украл «Око Пинкосты» — один из самых больших алмазов в мире и главное сокровище деревни. Констебль Ламф, основываясь на факте давнего преступления, собирается приговорить Фицерберта к пожизненному рабству в местных медных шахтах, но в этот момент Лэнс очень громко заявляет Юджину о том, что они помогут ему выбраться из тюремной камеры. Констебль, услышав это, приказывает запереть всех друзей в камере. 200px|thumb|left|Рапунцель предлагает Ламф сделку Рапунцель, стремясь спасти своих друзей, предлагает блюстителю порядка сделку: если в течение нескольких дней она найдет украденный алмаз, то он отпустит всех её друзей. Ламф дает принцессе два дня на поиски — если она не успеет, то работать под землю отправятся все, кто её сопровождал в столь длительном путешествие. После временного освобождения Рапунцель пытается выяснить хоть какую-то информацию о «Оке Пинкосты» от Юджина, но он говорит ей только лишь о том, что он украл его не один, а вместе со Стальян. 200px|thumb|right|Рапунцель угрожает Стальян В это время Стальян занимается тем, что ходит по местным тавернам и при помощи игры в дартс отбирает у людей ценные вещи. Рапунцель становится свидетельницей одной из такой игр, после завершения которой предлагает Стальян помочь с поиском алмаза в обмен на большую часть золота, которая имеется у неё и её друзей. Стальян оказывается от подобной сделки, после чего принцесса заявляет ей, что расскажет вору, которого дочь Барона только что обыграла, о том, что его оппонентка жульничала. Стальян сразу же соглашается помочь наследнице трона Короны и они отправляются в путь. 200px|thumb|left|Рапунцель и Стальян разговаривают После выхода из таверны Стальян решает украсть лошадь вора, которого она обыграла в дартс, но он вовремя выходит из придорожного заведения, из-за чего женщинам приходится идти пешком. Бывщая девушка Юджина рассказывает Рапунцель, что алмаз «Око Пинкосты» хранится у Добродетельного Святого Гудберри — организатора боёв без правил, которому Фицерберт много лет назад проиграл украденное сокровище. Во время разговора выясняется, что до Гудберри им придётся добираться в течение трёх дней. Узнав об этом, Рапунцель решает добраться до местонахождения алмаза вплавь. 200px|thumb|right|Рапунцель и Стальян плывут на бревне Рапунцель и Стальян начинают спуск по реке на бревне, но неожиданно оказываются в месте разделения русла. Им не удается договорится, в какую сторону следует плыть, из-за чего они оказываются у водопада. Бревно падает вниз, но благодаря длинным волосам Рапунцель девушкам удается остаться в живых. Ко всему прочему, они оказываются прямо перед местом жительства Гудберри. 200px|thumb|left|Битва со стражниками Рапунцель и Стальян доходят до основной палатки заведения Гудберри, но перед ней на их пути возникает несколько охранников, которые не хотят пропускать девушек к своему начальнику. Начинается драка, на шум прибегает сам Святой Гудберри. После окончания драки Рапунцель пытается уговори Гудберри отдать ей алмаз, но организатор боев не хочет просто так отдавать «Глаз Пинкосты» и они заключают сделку: если Рапунцель и Стальян одолеют чемпиона боев Гудберри, Маркизу Мародёрку, то он отдаст им алмаз. 200px|thumb|right|Стальян связывает Рапунцель Девушки отправляются на подготовку к бою. Стальян начинает утверждать, что им никогда не одолеть Мародера, но Рапунцель не соглашается с ней и говорит, что вместе они сумеют одержать победу в соревнованиях. Тогда Стальян связывает Рапунцель и показывает ей «Глаз Пинкосты» — оказывается, во время заключения сделки с Гудберри ей удалось незаметно выкрасть у него ценный алмаз. Дочь Барона уходит и Рапунцель остается одна. 200px|thumb|left|Сражение со Злобным Мародёром Через некоторое время Рапунцель выводят на арену для боёв и начинается её сражение со Злобным мародером. По началу Мародер явно побеждал Рапунцель, но посередине боя Стальян неожиданно вернулась и вместе с Рапунцель сумела одержать победу над чемпионом боёв без правил. После этого девушки официально забрали у Гудберри алмаз, а также несколько его лошадей и отправились назад, в сторону деревни Пинкоста. 200px|thumb|right|Рапунцель и сковородка с запиской от Стальян По приезду в Пинкосту Рапунцель возвращает констеблю алмаз, после чего он отпускает Юджина и всех остальных друзей принцессы. Фицерберт извиняется перед Рапунцель за то, что ей из-за него пришлось поработать со Стальян, но девушка заявляет, что Стальян — хороший человек, и за свою работу она не взяла с друзей ни одной монеты. После этого Рапунцель замечает, что из её сумки пропал ключ от сундука с золотом. Подойдя к сундуку она замечает, что он вскрыт, а внутри находится новая сковородка с запиской о Стальян о том, что она забрала их деньги... Персонажи Главные персонажи * Рапунцель * Стальян * Юджин Фицерберт * Констебль Лампф * Добродетельный Святой Гудберри Второстепенные персонажи * Паскаль * Кассандра * Лэнс Стронгбоу * Ногокрюк * Коротышка * Максимус * Фиделла * Играющий в дартс вор * Маркиза Мародёрка * Льюис Галерея en:The Eye of Pincosta Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Эпизоды второго сезона